Georgie Spinelli
Port Charles, New York | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = | title = Aztec royalty | residence = | parents = Damian Spinelli Maxie Jones (biological) Dante and Lulu Falconeri (former legal) | siblings = | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Frisco and Felicia Jones Mac Scorpio (legal) (maternal) | greatgrandparents = Miriam Spinelli (paternal) Andrew and Cindy Jones (deceased) Peter Cummings Bertha Ramirez (maternal) | aunts/uncles = Georgie Jones (maternal; deceased) Tony Jones (deceased) Robert Scorpio (adoptive) (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = B.J. Jones (deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) Robin Scorpio-Drake (adoptive) (maternal once removed) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Maximilian and Mariah Ramirez (maternal great-great-grandparents) Emma Scorpio-Drake (maternal adoptive second cousin) | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Georgie Jones-Spinelli is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. She is the daughter of Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones but she is currently in the custody of her father, Damian Spinelli. Background Georgie is the daughter of Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones via a one night stand, although she was believed to be the daughter of Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri via IVF. After Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri found out that Lulu couldn't carry to a baby to term, Maxie Jones offered to be their surrogate. Lulu was sceptical at first but eventually warmed up to the idea and accepted Maxie's offer. The doctors implanted Maxie with their fertilized embroyo and she found out she was pregnant on Christmas Eve. A few days later, Maxie miscarried Lulu and Dante's baby. She ended up sleeping with Spinelli on New Years Eve and got pregnant with her own baby. When Maxie found out that she was pregnant again she decided to pass the baby off as the Falconeri's and decided not to tell Spinelli. Maxie feels baby Connie move for the first time on April 26, 2013. Maxie really started to bond with the baby once she found out it was a girl on June 27, 2013. On July 11, Maxie suggested that Lulu name the baby Georgie after her late sister, Georgie Jones, but Lulu said that she needed to save that name for her own daughter. On July 16, Maxie had a childbirth class and both Dante and Lulu were unavailable to be there so the baby's real father, Spinelli stepped in. The truth about her biological parents was revealed to Dante and Lulu on September 30, 2013. Lante and Spixie started a dirty custody battle over baby Connie/Georgie and Spinelli ends up winning custody and her mother, Maxie is not allowed to see her for a period of 6 months. Storylines Birth Connie was born on August 21, 2013 via emergency c-section to Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri after Maxie's water breaks at her parents' wedding. Maxie and the gang go to the hospital where the baby starts having heart decelerations and Maxie thinks that she gave the baby a bad heart but Lulu reassures her that her heart condition has nothing do with the baby because she is not biologically hers. It turns out that her heart is fine but the umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck. The baby isn't getting enough oxygen so they have to deliver her right away but Maxie says she needs to tell Spinelli something about the baby before they go, but the doctor said they can't wait so she doesn't get the chance to tell him. They perform the c-section with Lulu in the operating room while Dante and Spinelli watch from the gallery. Maxie and Lulu cut the cord and the baby was taken away. She got to meet her "parents" and "grandparents", meanwhile her real mother starts hemorrhaging and Ellie is telling her real father the truth about her. Lulu suggests she and Dante name "their" daughter, Jacquelyn but Dante says it sounds too much like Spinelli (called the Jackal). Baby Connie's real mommy tries to breastfeed her but her real dad, Spinelli stops her and confronts her about keeping baby Connie's real parents a secret. When Dante and Lulu find out about what Maxie tried to do they threaten to ban her from "their" daughter's life but Maxie says they can't and in the end they don't. Dante and Lulu decided to name her Connie in memory of Dante's late cousin and Lulu's former boss, Connie Falconeri. On September 27, Connie was baptized as Constanza Louise Falconeri, with Maxie and Spinelli as her godparents. Truth revealed and custody battle After the baptism, Brad Cooper comes in and tells Dante and Lulu that Connie is really Maxie and Spinelli's daughter. Maxie and Spinelli deny that Brad's statement is true and Lulu believes them but Dante doesn't. He starts to interrogate them and Lulu finally figures out (by remembering that Maxie has repeatedly tried telling her something about the baby and then Maxie bonding with the unborn baby) that what Brad said is true. Dante and Lulu have a heated confrontation with Maxie and Spinelli and then leave the church. Back at the loft Lulu tells Dante that regardless of the truth she wants to fight to keep Connie and at the same time Maxie and Spinelli decide that they want their daughter back. Lante calls and asks Spixie to come over so they can talk about Connie, (Spixie thougt that Lante were going to give them back there baby) when they get there they find out that Dante and Lulu had invited them over to sign adoption papers but Spinelli and Maxie say won't because they want Connie but Lulu says she will give them Connie over her dead body, Spixie is floored so Maxie throws the adoption papers on the table and they leave and thus begin a very nasty custody battle. The custody battle started on November 13th, 2013 with Alexis Davis representing Dante and Lulu, and Diane Miller representing Maxie and Spinelli. New life with her father On November 19th, 2013, the Falconeri's lose custody, and the judge awards full custody and parental rights to her biological father, Spinelli. Maxie is denied visitation and is not allowed near her for a period of 6 months, at which point the possibility of visitation can be revisited. Spinelli and Connie moved in with his friend, Sam Morgan, so he could keep to the terms of the judge's ruling. Initially Maxie had a hard time staying away from her daughter, and even tried to see Connie, but Spinelli refused to let her, out of fear that if they got caught, they would both lose custody of their daughter. Devastated over not being able to see her daughter, Maxie attempted suicide with some pills, but was stopped by her cousin, Robin Scorpio who convinced her that she was strong enough to withstand the next six months and be better for her daughter. Shortly after, Spinelli's girlfriend, Ellie received a job offer from a hospital in Portland, Oregon. They were both adamantly against taking the job because neither wanted to take Connie that far away from Maxie, but Maxie encouraged Ellie to take the job and told Spinelli that she wanted him and the baby to move to Portland with Ellie. Maxie explained that she wanted them to make the move, because it would be easier to stick to the judge's ruling if her daughter was 3,000 miles away and not right across town. Ellie and Spinelli eventually decide to make the move to Portland and take Connie with them. On 12/13-12/16, Spinelli takes the baby to see Maxie before they leave and tells her that he is changing the baby's name to Georgie. Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Fictional nobility Category:Characters with generational suffixes